Searching and browsing over the information stored in a computing device is an important task. In order to speed up these operations an indexer goes through the information and builds indices by interrogating a source and capturing descriptive properties and token occurrence information for each item in the source. Doing so allows for fast searching and metadata-based queries over the source. Performing this interrogation can, however, be a resource intensive process that can interfere with the normal utilization of the computing device. Accordingly, most indexing solutions employ some form of “back-off” to slow the rate of indexing and prevent indexing from consuming an undue amount of resources.
Thus, whether or not some form of back-off is employed, this slowed indexing rate can lead to a potential inconsistency between the items represented by the actual source being interrogated and those stored in a database of an indexing solution. As such, the indexing solution can lag behind the actual source being interrogated resulting in a failure to be in full synchronization with the source. This inconsistency or lack of synchronization can lead to inaccurate results and can frustrate the user.